This invention relates to a beverage container having an ornament mounted thereto, and more particularly to a beverage container having a rotatable member serving as a dynamic ornament mounted thereto so as to enhance the aesthetic quality thereof.
Conventionally, a beverage container, such as a cup, is printed with lines, drawings, etc., on the external surface thereof for decorative purposes. However, such beverage container decorations are static and monotonous.